


Mishaps and Maybe Models

by PistolJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistolJ/pseuds/PistolJ
Summary: Bucky almost sat on her dog and she is flipping out, who sits down without looing to see if something is there first?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will take place after Endgame BUT all the characters are still alive and Steve did not stay with Peggy. Sorry it will mostly be AU.

He heard a shierk and then a small woman rushed towards him, "OMG what the fuck? Fucker?" what the hell was happening he thought to himself? Most people did not yell at him, ever. " You almost smashed my fucking dog you beast" yup she was still freaking out. Dog? He looked down at where he was going to sit and sure enough there was a small, furry dog? Maybe a rabbit? No dog she said dog.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it" the woman rolled her eyes and grabbed the still sleepy dog. "I am sorry, I wasn't paying attention and" he rubbed the back of his neck. She looked like she wanted to hit him.

"Yes well, most people glance down before they just drop there bodies into chairs, but its okay I guess he is okay" she nuzzled the dog to her face. "Look sorry I freaked out but this is my sons birthday gift and you almost flattened him, I am Vivenne and this is well he is still unnamed".

"Yeah I am sorry again, I am glad I didn't flatten him but I don't believe I am that heavy anyway, I'm Bucky" she let out a giggle and shook her head. Her eyes lit up and Bucky was enthralled, she has stars in her eyes. 

"Yikes, Bucky? Your parents must have really hate you" Her eyes went wide and she turned very red. "Oh shit sorry I didn't mean that I mean Bucky is a shit name, wait I mean its great yeah its wonderful, I am just going to go...." she trailed off grabbed her dog and started to lleave. Bucky laughed loudly and she turned to him again. " I am so sorry, i want trying to be a bitch I just yeah"

"Its okay and Bucky is a nickname, my name is James"

“I really am sorry I am just being an asshole”


	2. Small talk

Bucky and Vivenne kept their conversation going the entire flight. Bucky actually liked that she obviously knew who he was but she never let it treat him any differently than he assumed she treated everyone else. She is was nice and laughed at him when he didn’t know what IG was, she never told him either so he would have to ask Steve. The still unnamed puppy slept in a carrier in the empty seat between them. 

“So Vivenne, what exactly is a IG model?” She had told him that she had a make up brand and that her best friend was an IG model. 

“Well she mostly...” she was cut off as the flight attendant announced that they were in New York and all of the standard, fasten seat belts and what not. “So James if you want to meet up sometime give me a call. I am usually free. I also have Atticus with me most days since his dad just started training again.”

“I will and maybe we can get dinner together?” Bucky was trying to ask her out but she was pretty out of his league didn’t hurt to try. She smiled wide and nodded. 

“I would love to James, just let me know and I will have Atticus stay with Jasper” She wrapped him in a hug and they said goodbye again her going through first and him waiting for Steve who was supposed to be here.


	3. Finding Maybe Models

Steve had peppered him with questions as to why he was so happy the entire way back to the compound. 

“No Stevie I didn’t do anything to Sam, I just met someone” Bucky had finally relented. “We are going to try and meet up sometime soon, she wants to get dinner with you and her friend” Steve looked annoyed at that.

“I don’t need you setting me up Buck” he complained but he did Bucky knew Steve was still pining for Peggy and Sharon. Fucking weirdo. 

“It’s not a set up, she probably wants nothing to do with you and you definitely need help, the Carter family is all out of women for you to date” Steve pushed him and turned a little pink at the ears. “I am going to have to ask Natasha what IG is though, Vivenne said something about her friend being a IG model. Steve shrugged he had no idea either.

“She should be in the common rooms training was finished an hour ago” 

Both soldiers walked quickly to the community area of the compound where they found not Natasha but Sam and Clint. Bucky was willing to wait but as usual Steve had to open his big mouth. Even as Bucky tried to pull him out ofvthe room.

“Hey Sam whats an IG model?” Stupid happy labrador Steve asked. Sam and Clint both turned from the tv and pulled out their phones. 

“Get over here you old creeps” Sam joked. “So who are we looking for?”

“Vivenne Sanders” Bucky supplied. May as well get information since big mouth Steve was sitting down next to Clint. 

“Wait why are you looking for her?”Sam asked “ how the hell do you not know who she is?” 

“I met her on my flight back and why would I?”

“Whoa dude, umm she is like the youngest self made billionaire her baby’s daddy plays pro football, her cousin is damn dude you actually met her?” Sam shoved his phone in Buckys hand as Steve looked over his shoulder and gasped. 

Bucky was in shock billionaire? Pro Football? These pictures? His brain was turning to mush.  
Steve coughed and stared at the picture on the screen. 

“Her friend Olive is umm supposed to be meeting us sometime this week for dinner, Steve is coming”  
Sam grabbed Clints phone and after a few taps handed it to Steve “this is her best friend slash cousin Olive Sanders” 

“What the hell? Can everyone see this? Why are there so many if her in her underwear? She is awfully pretty” 

“Umm Captain Stick in the mud, yes you can post this, she is a model she has 3 million followers and she post them because she gets paid for some and the others because she damn well can. Of course she is more than pretty, she is beautiful”


End file.
